This invention relates to medical instruments, and more particularly to electrosurgical devices, and methods of manipulating tissue as, for example, by cutting the tissue.
High-frequency alternating current was used to cut and coagulate human tissue as early as 1911. Current generators and electrode tipped instruments then progressed such that electrosurgical instruments and current generators are available in a multitude of configurations for both open procedures and endoscopic procedures, with microprocessor-controlled currents typically on the order of 500 KHz. Radiofrequency (RF) catheter ablation of brain lesions began in the 1960s, and RF ablation of heart tissue to control supraventricular tachyarrhythmias began in the 1980s. Thus, electrical energy, including but not limited to RF energy, is a known tool for a variety of effects on human tissue, including cutting, coagulating, and ablative necrosis, with and as a part of electrically conductive forceps. Bipolar and monopolar currents are both used with electrosurgical forceps. With monopolar current, a grounding pad is placed under the patient. A recent example of an electrically energized electrosurgical device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,312 issued on Apr. 4, 1995 to Yates et al., and the disclosure is incorporated by reference.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electrosurgery tissue sealing medical device which may and also may not be a forceps.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrosurgery tissue sealing device such as a forceps that seals tissue by a unique flow of an electrolytic fluid or solution to the manipulating portions of the device in combination with energization of the solution with electrical energy. The effect of the solution and energy may be enhanced with pressure. The solution is brought into contact with and infuses the tissue. The solution may include saline as well as other non-toxic and toxic electrolytic solutions, and may be energized with RF electrical energy. The body of the device itself may or not be energized.
The solution provides at least in part the beneficial functions and effects of the instrument. As preferred, pressure on the tissue is applied, and most preferably the effect of pressure is optimized, as by applying pressure across the tissue to be effected that is substantially uniform.
Another object of the invention is to provide an electrosurgery medical device as described, and methods of sealing tissue, in which tissues are sealed against flow of fluids including air. With the invention, for example, lung tissue is aerostatically and hemostatically sealed, with the tissue adjacent the sealed tissue retaining blood and air.
Another object of the invention is to provide an electrosurgery medical device that may take the form of open surgery forceps of a variety of specific forms, or endoscopic forceps, also of a variety of forms.
A further object of the invention is to provide an electrosurgery medical device as described, in which the electrolytic solution by which the instrument functions is infused from the device onto and/or into the tissue along the operative portions of the device. With and without applied pressure, the solution coagulates and additionally seals tissue, as a result of being energized by RF energy, and also envelopes the operative portions of the device in solution all during manipulation of tissue, substantially completely preventing adherence between the instrument and tissue, substantially without flushing action.
In a principal aspect, then, the invention takes the form of an enhanced solution-assisted electrosurgery medical device comprising, in combination, co-operating device jaws including jaw portions for manipulating tissue, and a plurality of solution infusion openings defined and spaced along each of the jaw portions, for receiving solution and infusing solution onto and into the tissue along said jaw portions. While the device is contemplated with and without grooves, as preferred, the device further comprises at least one, and most preferably, many, longitudinal grooves along at least one and most preferably, both, of the jaw portions. Also most preferably, the solution infusion openings are located on the inside faces of the jaw portions, adjacent to and most preferably in the groove or grooves. The solution exiting the openings separates substantially all the operative surfaces of the device from tissue, substantially completely preventing adherence between the operative it surfaces and tissue. The solution also aids in coagulation.
Coagulation aside, the invention causes hemostasis, aerostasis, and more generally, xe2x80x9comnistasisxe2x80x9d of substantially any and all liquids and gases found in tissue being treated, such as lymphatic fluids and methane, as well as blood and air. These broader effects are understood to result from such actions as shrinkage of vascalature with and without coagulation, and without desiccation and carbonization.
Also as preferred, the operative portions of the device may take the form of a circular, semicircular or other regular and irregular geometric shape, to contain and/or isolate tissue to be affected and perhaps resected. As an example, with an enclosed geometric shape such as a circle, tissue surrounding lesions and/or tumors of the lung may be aerostatically and hemostatically sealed, resulting in an isolation of the lesions and/or tumors for resection. Lung function is retained. For adaption to unique tissue geometries, the operative portions of the device may be malleable, to be manipulated to substantially any needed contour. For procedures including resection, the device may include an advanceable and retractable blade, or additional functional structures and features.
These and other objects, advantages and features of the invention will become more apparent upon a reading of the detailed description of preferred embodiments of the invention, which follows, and reference to the drawing which accompanies this description.